


I'm McFalling for You

by Asta_Beck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Child Abuse, Comfort, Crush at First Sight, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance works at McDonald's, M/M, McDonald's, Nyma works at McDonald's too, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Physical Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sick Character, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Beck/pseuds/Asta_Beck
Summary: When Keith's abusive adoptive mother gets mad he goes to McDonalds. Why you may ask? Because he'd rather get lost in the McDonald's employee's ocean eyes than wallow in self pity.





	1. McChicken, Fries and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic and instead of using something I already wrote out and planned I use an idea I thought of a week ago. Smart right? Anyways thank you for giving this fic a chance!

Keith rubbed his thumb to his hand together anxiously.

It stopped bracing for impact as his adoptive mother struck him across the face.

“WHAT ARE THESE GRADES?!” she yelled.

He put a hand to the aching cheek. She threw the report card to the ground, and he began to feel all his adoptive siblings’ eyes on him.

“Get out.” She said simply as she went back to stirring a pot of something Keith was now not allowed to eat.

Keith turned, grabbing his coat, bag and keys, He was used to this after all.

He’s only the adopted middle child the rest of them are hers, two older than Keith and two younger.

Though the oldest moved out years ago and hasn't contacted his mother at all but, Keith and him message and meet up almost everyday.

So why does he go to McDonald’s when his mother is upset with him? Because he’d rather get lost in the sunkissed McDonald employee’s ocean eyes than wallow in self pity.

Keith would stay there for an hour or two inhaling French fries and studying. See, he didn’t get bad grades because he wasn’t smart he got them because of his attendance.

Yeah, he showed up like twice a week at most, 

but it's not like it's for no reason..

He walked in and really hoped to get him as a cashier but also hoped not. Keith really didn’t know his name, his name tag changed every week after all, so Keith just sticks with Pat since that’s what it was when Keith first saw him.

Some girl with bleach blonde hair and a lot of pink makeup actually rung him up, “NYMA” was what her name tag said but, Keith knew better than to trust those.

As Nyma or not Nyma pushed some buttons, Keith looked around and spotted Pat. He was taking someone else's order with an obvious fake smile. 

He kinda (really) wanted to see his real smile.

Keith ripped his glance from the boy and grabbed his food, sitting in his usual spot at a table with clear sight of the register.

He grabbed a fry and reached into his bags for his books, setting them onto the table next to his McChicken, fries and tea.

“You good at math?”

What was a minute for Keith must've been hours because when he looked around for the voice he no longer saw anyone in the fast food restaurant. 

The person talking to him was on the other side of where Keith was looking and was also Pat but today his name was ZACHERY. 

Keith's face reddened, “uh-what?” he heard what he said but he needed to prepare himself.

“Are you good at math?” He repeated.

“Uh...yeah? I mean-I guess..” He obviously wasn't ready to talk to Pat (or Zachery??) So soon.

But he was oblivious to Keith's struggle to speak.

“Ugh lucky, I'm terrible at it.” He pouted as he sat backwards on the chair, chin resting on the back of it.

All awkward Keith could do was nod and avoid eye contact by looking at his textbook though he couldn't focus on it at all. 

“Sorry, I see you come in here a lot and you seemed in the zone, thought you'd be here all night.”

Keith scrunched his eyebrows as he turned on his phone. His eyes widened when he saw the time, 12am.

“Uh I'm so sorry..”

“Nah it's ok we're open 24/7 anyway. They keep putting me on night shifts even though I told them I'm a college student.” He sighed, “d’ya get in a fight or something? You look like someone who would. You're a little less aggressive than I thought though but, I wonder what kinda rebel would spend his nights at McDonald's studying?”

Wow he talks a lot, was Keith's first thought.

“What do you mean?” He asked finally looking at Pat Zachery (Keith settled with).

Pat Zachery pointed at his own cheek, “you got a huge bruise here, dude.”

He put a hand on his bruised cheek, “uh yeah sure I got in a fight..”

Pat Zachery squinted, “you're lying.”

Keith's eyes widened, this boy just met him and he could already tell when he's lying? Not even his adoptive mother can tell.. or she just doesn't care.

Pat Zachery put his head back in laughter at Keith's reaction, “my friends tell me I'm really good at knowing when someone lies. I guess I can even see it in a perfect stranger.”

Keith pouted, suddenly interested in the table.

“Well you don't have to tell me the actual reason, I'm Lance by the way.” He smiled.

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at his name tag.

He looked down at the name tag, “oh” he chuckled, “I actually lost mine a couple months ago so I just use the ones that were left by past employees, I really confuse regulars.”

So his name is Lance..huh.

“Keith.” he said quickly.

“...Huh?”

“My name is Keith.”

Lance grinned, “nice to meet you Keith.”

Keith decided he really liked Lance's real smile.


	2. Are you McGood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't go to school because of his anxiety and his adoptive mother (not korila) gets upset and sends him out. Naturally he goes to McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little more time to make this chapter longer since the first one was a little short, sorry about that!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love on the last chapter! I hope you'll stick around for future chapters.

Keith tightened his grip on the steering wheel, trying to stop the annoying tremble of his hands to no avail.

He clenched his jaw squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again in hope that all of his anxiety would disappear.

He could call his brother.. he'd help.. no. He's working and Keith would just be a bother.

He got rid of that idea immediately.

Keith was already in the parking lot of his school, all he had to do was grab his bag and walk in, go to his classes and go home.

Why was that so hard? He wonders things like these. Kids do this everyday so why is this so fucking hard!?

“It's pathetic,” he exhaled, “I'm pathetic.”

He just felt so sick just from the idea of going into that building.

Being stared at and pushed around by people in that building.

A familiar sickening feeling and pain swirled in his stomach like a threat to make him vomit any minute. 

It wouldn't be the first time, if he did so.

Keith put a hand to his mouth, tears, he tried so hard to keep in, spilled out as he let out a sob.

He shook his head breathing becoming heavier and irregular, face scrunched in anxiety and stress, as he switched gears with a shaky hand.

His inhales turned to hiccups as he drove out of the parking lot to anywhere but there.

-

“Why are you skipping school?” His mother asked not even bothering to turn away from the sink and looking at him, “again?!”

He's glad she isn't, he can't handle the disgust, disapproval and disappointment in her stressed and tired eyes. 

She threw the cup she was washing across the room, splashing water everywhere and knocking down a picture frame that's now shattered on the hardwood floor.

“I USE MY HARD EARNED MONEY TO PAY FOR YOUR EDUCATION! ONLY FOR YOU TO DISRESPECT ME AND NOT GO?!”

Tears that bubbled up in his eyes threatened to fall, “No- mother I-I” he tried in a trembling voice.

She stomped over to Keith and slapped him across his already bruised face.

His tears dropped and his inhale for air turned into a loud painful hiccup making his adoptive mother scoff.

“I don't want to see your damn pathetic face,” She turned and walked back to the sink, “it sickens me.”

Pathetic.

That's all he is.

-

He slammed the car door shut as loud as he could but it wasn't enough, he sobbed as he hit and punched the steering wheel.

He did until his fists were sore and his sobs turned into small hiccups.

Keith roughly wiped at his wet face. Wanting the tears to stop, and if they did maybe he wouldn't feel so helpless and weak. Maybe he would stop feeling so pathetic.

He dropped his head onto the wheel and closed his eyes finally letting the tears fall onto his grey jeans, darkening the color.

He listened to the rain outside as he cried silently.

-

Keith looked up wiping the rain from his face as he entered McDonald's. Instantly he was hit with the familiar smell of salty fries and heavily processed chicken nuggets.

Lance saw him after a minute and grinned, “I got this one, Nyma!” He said before running around the girl and stopped in front of Keith.

“Hello, welcome to McDonalds, sir, are you aware that you look like a drenched cat?”

It was still pouring outside by the time he got there and Keith didn't bring an umbrella or hoodie of some sort and we both know he was not going back into that house.

He couldn't. She said she didn't want to see his “damn pathetic face”. He'd rather get drenched and possibly sick than getting called pathetic again.

Keith willed his smile as well as his blush to stay down, “can I order or will I have to talk to your manager to file a complaint?” He put a hand on his hip leaning on the counter.

“No, of course, dear mulleted customer, how can I help you?” he grinned.

Keith couldn't help but smile and forget all his troubles when this boy grins, it's like he put a spell on him that makes anyone around him enchanted by his deep blue eyes and make their heartbeat a million times faster.

Or maybe that's just Keith.

After he ordered his usual that he has yet to get sick of and sat in his usual spot, he took out his books and got lost in his studies, losing track of time once more.

-

“Hey, mullet boy.”

Keith looked up from his books, “why do you keep saying that? I don't have a mullet?” he asked slightly frustrated.

“I see you got in another fight” he said smiling though it was weak, he had concern in his voice that Keith couldn't hear (of course).

Keith hummed in response looking back to his books.

Lance rested his elbows on the table peering at what Keith was studying.

“You sure do study a lot, mullet.” Lance said.

Keith kept quiet, looking at his books but he couldn't concentrate, and his sight became blurred. He began to space out thinking of everything that happened before he drove here.

“Keith?” Lance softly put a hand on his back, making said boy twitch from the touch.

He became tense under Lance's hand. Keith felt his face become hot and his hands moist from sweat.

“Uh-...y-yeah?” he was unable to meet Lance's eyes. Such a small touch shouldn't have gotten Keith so unraveled but it did.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked face coming closer.

Keith began to panic and sirens were going off in his brain. It felt like his heart was flying, he had to do something, anything to-...

Keith slowly turned his head away, “I'm fine.” He said more cold than he meant.

Lance scrunched his eyebrows, “are you sure? You look a little pale.”

Now that he mentioned it he did feel a little nauseous, “...yeah- yes.”

Lance put the other hand on his forehead, “you're burning up, Keith!”

Keith closed his eyes, the sudden cold sweat sent shivers down his back. He felt like he was ready to pass out any minute.

“I just need to close my eyes...” he mumbled before falling. Fortunately Lance caught him, unfortunately he wasn't expecting Keith to pass out so they both fell to the ground.

“You guys good?” Nyma asked from the back.

“Uhh yeah” surprisingly Keith hadn't woken up from that fall, he was out cold.

Lance tried waking him up at least long enough to ask where he lives but he got no answer.

Luckily his shift was done so he had no choice but to carry Keith on his back, waving at Nyma, who gave him a bored look, as he walked out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about you guys but I start hiccuping like crazy when I cry I can't even talk so sorry if that was a little weird that Keith kept getting hiccups, you write what you know.


	3. McFever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Lance takes Keith to his house and Pidge gets suspicious..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this done for a while I just wanted the word count on my chapters to be bigger but I realised that it was taking too long so I decided to give up on that for now. I always set a goal for a thousand words but I should probably go bigger to improve my writing skills... anyways this is all stuff you don't care about k bye!

Keith woke up but felt as if he didn't have enough energy to open his eyes but the confusion as to why he felt warmth when he only had one thin blanket in his bed and usually woke up cold and shivering in the middle of the night was enough for him to force his eyes open.

He realized he was in a car as he looked around. When he looked down he noticed there was a heavy coat on him that he didn't recognize then he looked to the driver. Maybe he was dreaming because the one driving was…

“...Lance?” it came out quieter than a whisper that Lance didn't hear.

Keith ended up just looking at him for a while, seeing the other boy with dark bags under his eyes, quietly humming a upbeat tune despite how tired he looked.

Eventually Lance glanced at Keith smiling when he saw that the boy was awake, “hey, how are you feeling?”

Keith hummed in response, though, neither of them knew what that meant.

“Uh, now that you're awake do you mind telling me where you live so I can take you home?”

Home. He'd hardly call that place home. Home is where you are safe and most comfortable.

He didn't want to go back there, he didn't know if he even could go back. Since it's Friday his mom is probably still up drinking her sorrows away, and she's even worse when she's intoxicated.. she might start throwing things at Keith rather than picture frames.

“Mullet?” Lance asked glancing between him and the road.

Keith looked to him, “I… don't want to go back to that place..”

Lance scrunched his face in confusion, “your house? Why not?”

He didn't answer and the other boy must've gotten the hint that he wasn't going to answer from the silence the filled the car.

“Well, you're welcome to stay at my house, I'm sure Hunk and Pidge won't mind… maybe Hunk'll make you soup in the morning. He's really good at cooking, so it'll probably be some gourmet soup. Oh! Pidge and Hunk are my roommates. I met Pidge when Hunk introduced me to her but Hunk and I” he sighed at distant memories Keith didn't know of, “we've been best friends since we were in diapers!”

Keith closed his eyes and listened to Lance talk about a crazy story that happened when him and Hunk were young, eventually giving in to the weight on his eyelids and falling back asleep.

-

Lance swerved to the side of the bumpy road in front of his house as like the other houses on the street it was really old and definitely falling apart.

There wasn't a driveway or anything so the three of them had to park on the side of the street which was a pain in the winter, switching sides you park your car on and all.

He looked at Keith, whose face was half hidden under Lance's jacket, with a soft pink tint to his cheek.

Lance smiled at the sight, they've only know each other for a month or two so he can't be developing a crush on this Mullet! 

But, that doesn't mean he can't think he's is cute.

Lance got out and opened Keith's door who groaned from being exposed to the coldness of the outdoors.

Lance chuckled, “I know, I know, just hang onto my back..” he said as he turned putting his arms behind him to carry Keith.

When he didn't feel Keith getting on his back he turned to see him sleepily putting on Lance's jacket his eyes still closed.

Lance jumped a little, “hurry up, Mullet, I'm cold!” he got a tired sigh in response.

When Keith got onto his back he turned to kick the car door shut and walked up the sidewalk leading to his house trying not think about the warmth Keith was emitting on his back, instead hoping Pidge wasn't awake.

He went up the loud creaky stairs, you can't get home without the whole neighborhood knowing from your loud ass wooden stairs.

Lance used one hand to feel his pockets for his house keys realizing that they weren't in his jeans pockets, “hey, Mullet, could you check my jacket pockets for keys?”

After a long minute Keith dangled a single key,that was painted blue with the word “home” and a heart under it, in front of Lance's face, “thanks.” he said as he took it, unlocking the door and kicking it open.

He walked in turning to close and lock it.

Lance turned back around seeing Pidge look up at him from the couch, book in her crossed legs next to a lamp that was the only light source in the room.

...shit.

“I thought you were working when did you get time to pick up some random dude??” She asked.

Lance pouted, “he's not a random dude! He's a regular and a friend.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow behind her large circular glasses, “are you sure he's not a stalker? How did he get drunk at McDonald's?”

Lance pulled Keith back up his back, he was slipping and beginning to get a little heavy, “ugh, he's a nice guy, Pidge, and he's not drunk he's got a fever.”

“Why didn't you just take him home?” She asked seeming very confused. Who wouldn't be?

“Pidge” Lance pouted.

Pidge sighed, “...fine. But he's sleeping in your bed.”

Lance gave a grateful smile to Pidge before running to the, way too steep for comfort (especially with a grown man on your back), stairs and slowly going up them trying to get the least amount of creaks from the old wood for, it might wake up Hunk.

The walked through the tight halls passing the bathroom, Hunk’s room which was across from Pidge’s then finally his at the end across from the extra room that they were planning on turning into a game room but they were all too busy with college and work.

Lance kicked open his door, walking over to his bed pulling his blankets to the side of the bed before slowly laying Keith down on to his bed and putting the blankets over him.

Lance stood back up sighing, “that was a workout, mullet.”

He smiled as Keith snuggled into the blankets letting out a grunt in his sleep.

His face scrunched up in to a sad expression as he looked at the bruise on his cheek, contrasting with his ivory skin. The light pooling in from the hall made his skin seem like it was glowing.

He didn't know what he could do for Keith. 

But he wanted to help..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started getting some other ideas for fics they always just come to me naturally so I might post more fics if any y'all are interested.


	4. McBacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith walks in on Lance singing (6AM by J Balvin) and they eat breakfast together (wow 10/10 summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeyyy so this may have taken a bit to get out but hey it's about 1,600 words and this chapter was really fun to write soooo
> 
> Lol anyways it's mostly because I decided to be dumb and post another fic, BITE and I'm trying to get the next chapter out for that but I'm really glad I worked on this one instead.

Keith woke up again to a car door slamming shut, though he didn't open his eyes because they felt like rocks on his face.

The felt a cool breeze come in next to him and he grunted at the lost heat making Lance laugh, “I know I know, just get into my back.”

Keith would have been embarrassed if he didn't feel so sick.. he'll deal with his embarrassment in the morning.

Right now he just needed to put this coat on and latch on to Lance's back like a leech so he could get inside to the warmth.

Lance complained about something Keith didn't know what about, he couldn't hear him very well over his pounding headache.

Keith just gave him a quiet sigh as he climbed on to Lance's back.

He felt like he could fall asleep right there from all of the heat he was getting just from Lance's back like he was some sort of space heater.

He had a pleasant feeling in his chest when he realized he was wearing Lance's jacket and getting carried by him even though he was taller.

They walked down the paved path, Keith legs dangling in back and forth with every step, to the noisy stairs that most definitely didn't help with his headache.

And he would have fell asleep if Lance didn't ask him something, all he heard from it was keys so he put a hand into one of the jacket pockets and pulling out a key and handing it to Lance.

He felt a wave of heat as they walked into the house and he started to hear another voice, he only heard a few things that Lance was saying until he passed out again

-

The next morning he was blinded by sunlight that filled yet another place he didn't recognize.

Though seeming he was still wearing Lance's coat, he found out, that must mean he was in Lance's bed.

Then he realized that this whole place smelled like Lance and there was no way for that not to sound creepy.

Just the smell of Lance's deodorant, not being completely blocked out by the intense smell of McDonalds for once, made his mind spin or maybe it was the fever talking…

He hoped it was the fever talking.

Keith heard loud music blare from down stairs and he began to wonder what time it was.

He remember from last night Lance had told him that he had two roommates, suddenly he felt bad for intruding just because he had a disagreement with his mother.

The thought of it made his headache come back with a bang and at that moment he noticed a bottle of ibuprofen next to a small, plastic, green cup.

Unless Lance was some crazy psychic, Keith must've told him at some point in his fevered daze that his head hurt.

Keith gratefully took two pills and popped them in his mouth taking a large gulp of water to wash them down.

He felt his pocket for a phone and let out a sigh of relief when it was there. He took it out and tried turning it on only to get a black screen.

Keith then shakily pushed himself up, putting a hand on the headboard to steady himself when his vision darkened and he felt light headed.

He took a deep breath and began walking down the narrow hallway.

After slowly going down the steep stairs, cringing at every creak he walked towards the sound of an unfamiliar song.

“[It is already dawning, the sun rising]  
Ya esta amaneciendo, el sol saliendo 

[I wake next to you, baby]  
Yo amanezco a lado tuyo, bebe 

[And I still do not remember what happened yesterday]  
Y aun no recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer 

[I would like to know what your name is, girl]  
Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre, mujer

[But what kind of rumba pa pa pa]  
Pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa 

[The one that I took last night that what]  
La que yo cogí anoche que que que 

[I do not remember what happened]   
No recuerdo lo que sucedió “

He walked in on Lance singing and moving his hips in a quick abrupt way in front on the stove.

Keith heard sizzling bacon behind the loud music and he wished he could smell it but couldn't thanks to his stuffy nose.

He was surprised by the Spanish words flowing naturally out of Lance's mouth and totally wasn't watching his hips… man, who knew he could do that!

Keith shook his head before walking into the room clearing his throat.

Lance turned around fast abruptly stopping his singing and dancing (sadly) (shut up, Keith).

Lance quickly turned down his music with a nervous laugh, “Hey, Mullet! Sorry about the noise.. how are you feeling?”

“Well, I don't feel like I'm gonna faint so that must be a good sign..” he yawned scratching the back of his head.

He waited for some sort of reply but Lance seemed to be spaced out looking at the jacket Keith was wearing.

“Oh uh, you probably want this back” Keith hoped he didn't sound as disappointed as he felt as he took off the jack.

Lance snapped out of it, “No!” He said a little louder than he probably meant to. 

He cleared his throat, “it's ok you're sick and it's kinda chilly... the installation here isn't the best.” he reasoned.

Keith bit back a relieved smile, “oh, ok” he said trying (and failing) to sound casual about it as he shrugged the jacket back on.

Lance turned back to the stove as he said, “up for some bacon?”

Keith groaned, “that would be great.” He didn't know what time it was but all he knew he was definitely hungry and the last thing he ate was McDonald's..

He sits on one of the bar stools at the small kitchen counter.

Lance hummed the song playing as he picked up the pan of bacon and slid them onto a white glass plate in the middle of the counter that seemed the have a few chips out of it at the edge.

“Careful they're hot.” Lance said, “I suppose you need a plate..” he chuckled to himself as he turned opening a cabinet pulling out another white glass plate and a cup.

Lance sat across from Keith and ate together, laughing at his struggle of getting Keith into the house in which ended in Keith apologizing profusely.

“Man it's weird seeing you outside McDonald's..” Lance chuckled as the other nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, not for the best reasons... I'm really sorry that I caused you so much trouble.” Keith apologized for; probably the millionth time.

Lance laughed, “I told you it's ok! It's what friends are for.” He smiled.

Keith didn't know why Lance has trusted and helped him so much when he's just a guy who goes to McDonalds way too much and studies.. who does that?? Who even trusts someone who does that!? 

He had no clue.

\--

During all of this Lance tries really hard not to think about how good Keith looks in his olive colored jacket and how his bed head resembles a bird's nest (if a bird's nests had mullets) and that was somehow adorable to Lance??

He's glad Hunk and Pidge are out because they would always be able to read Lance's face like a book and he didn't feel like being teased about his slight (big) attraction to Keith.

He tried countless times to get rid of the guilt that settled into Keith's features but it never completely went away.

Lance grabbed his keys from and Keith sat in the passenger seat of his car once more.

Keith told him directions and he discovered that they only lived 5 minutes away from each other and he filed that information for a different time.

Lance stopped him before he got out of the car, “give me your number, Mullet.”

He didn't notice the small flush to Keith's cheeks, and his tense shoulders from the small touch.

Lance shrugged, “you know, if you don't want to go home again.” he grinned looking at Keith with a glint in his eyes.

This caused Keith to give a faint smile before taking Lance's phone and punching in his number, making a new contact.

He handed it back to Lance who looked at his phone with fake confusion, “who's Keith?”

Keith widened his eyes not getting the joke before Lance laughed, “I'm kidding!”

Keith gave him a glare but Lance could see him biting down a smile.

He watched as Keith got out of the car waiting until he got inside.

Lance didn't have the heart to ask for his jacket back, he didn't mind if Keith kept it.

\--

Keith walked into his house, cringing at the harsh smell of alcohol.

He slipped off his boots and set them in the entry closet before walking passed the hallway and into the living room.

Keith pushed his lips into a tight line when he saw his mother passed out on the couch next to two or three empty bottles of Jack Daniels.

He picked up the remote from the ground and turned off the TV before picking her up and carrying her to her room down the hall.

He pulled the millions of blankets she has on her bed over her shoulder and went to his room about to take his coat off when he realized this was not his coat.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell I love Keith in crop tops and Lance's jacket... 
> 
> Oh and fun fact Lance's house is based off my brothers house and Keith's house is based off my old house. 
> 
> I've only been to my brother's house a total of one (1) times so I can't really remember much other than the scary steep stairs and the narrow hallways. And I haven't seen the inside my old house for like 4-5 years so writing the last part of this chapter really brought back memories.
> 
> (Sorry that my notes are so long)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I will gladly take constructive criticism.


End file.
